Operation: Vivid Jaeger
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: A new threat arrives in this world. They've beaten giant robots, but can the Vividteam handle the Kaiju?
1. Chapter 1

SAN FRANCISCO  
_The creature was underwater. It swam towards its target: the human city of San Francisco. Home of many humans. And soon, the site of death and destruction._

IZU OSHIMA  
Rei woke up to the alarm clock.  
"Morning Rei."  
Rei got up. "Good morning, Momo… where's Akane?"  
"Did you forget? She had newspaper delivery today," Momo replied.  
"Oh yeah…"she got up and stretched a bit.  
"Good morning!"  
Rei turned and saw the rest of her friends-Aoi, Wakaba, and Himawari-were at the door. "Here early?" Rei asked.  
"Why not?" Wakaba asked.  
"Actually she woke us up and insisted we needed the exercise…" Himawari said, feigning a yawn.  
"Hey!"  
Rei laughed.  
"Rei, you should try to exercise too, you know," Wakaba said.  
"Don't need it. I have more physical strength than you. You can go ask Dr. Isshiki for all the scientific details."  
"Well yes but…"  
"Let's just check the TV while we wait for Akane to arrive," Rei said.  
She turned it on, and it was an anime channel. On screen a black-haired girl was fighting a blonde girl, both using guns.  
"Wow," Aoi said.  
"Nah, let's check the news," Wakaba said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.  
"Aww come on, I was watching that!" Aoi said.  
"Don't worry," Himawari said with a twinkle in her eye. "I can find that show and give you the full episode."  
"What is this?" Rei asked.  
"Is that… a monster?"  
Onscreen it shows an aerial view of a giant lizard-like creature attacking San Francisco.

The same image can be seen on screens around the world, and in the Mission Control for blue Island Dr. Isshiki was discussing with Amagi this strange event.  
"What do you think this is, Doctor? " Amagi asked. "The Alone?"  
"Nonesense. With the Fallen dead and Rei no longer emitting signals to attract the Alone, there is no way the Alone could appear again."  
"Then what could it be?" Amagi insisted.  
"I have no idea," Dr. Isshiki said.  
"Getting reports that the American army plans to use SGE bombs on the monster!" someone reported.  
"What!?" Dr. Isshiki said. "Impossible!"  
He ruffled his hair. "No choice. Activate the space bridge, let us contact the Autobots-they can get there in time-"  
"Sir, explosions in the Space Bridge building!"  
"Who did it?" Amagi said furiously.  
"Getting a visual!"  
The screen filled with a picture of a F-22 Raptor. One with Cybertronian markings.

Akane was delivering the last of her newspapers when she noticed the explosions on Blue Island.  
"What's happening?" She immediately clutched her key. Then she noticed the jet.  
"Starscream!" Immediately she transformed and flew above.  
"Naked Rang!"  
She threw her weapon at the jet. Starscream transformed to evade the hit, then fired his guns. Akane dodged while catching her boomerang.  
"I see you're still alive," Starscream said.  
"What are you doing here?" Akane said.  
"Only finishing what I started," Starscream replied. He activated a pair of handheld weapons. "See you!"  
It was a smokescreen!  
"Aka- come i-"  
"Oh?" Akane checked her communications. "Grandpa? Your signals' bad."  
"Probab- Starscre-m's fault," Dr. Isshiki said. "There, it should be fine now. Could you head to Blue Island? Your friends are already here."

Akane landed and transformed back to her civilian clothes. She was carrying her hoverbike, and she set it down as she landed.  
"Akane!"  
"Oh, Aoi! Good morning!"  
"Some morning," Himawari said.  
"You should have waited for us!" Wakaba said. "You had us all worried."  
Akane laughed. "Sorry guys…"  
"It's alright," Aoi replied. "Still, there was no one as worried as…"  
Rei came running. "Akane! I heard that Starscream is back, and you attacked him-"  
"Ehehe, calm down, Rei," Akane said. "He's gone, although I think he'll be back. But we'll just have to defeat him, right? Anyway, why were we called here?"  
"It was on the news earlier," Himawari said. "Let us show you…"

"Are you sure that's not the latest Godzilla movie?" Akane asked after watching the recorded newscast.  
"Godzilla would be better," Dr. Isshiki said. "Another one has appeared, this time in Manila, Philippines. I bet the government would ask for the usage of SGE bombs there too."  
"Is there anything we can do?" Rei asked.  
"I received a letter from a colleague, " Dr. Isshiki said. "It may lead to the solution to this problem. Who knows when the next one will appear, and where. The Engine may not be so lucky. But let me ask you-are you all willing to help me? It may be dangerous."  
"Of course," Akane said.  
"I will protect this world," Rei said. "Of course I will."  
"Yes, I will help!" Aoi said.  
"On the honor of the Natural Harmony School, I will help you defeat these monsters," Wakaba said.  
"Well, I guess…" Himawari said.  
"Good! Himawari, come with me, I need your help. First I need you to read this letter…"

_Dr. Isshiki_

_You may not remember me. I am Dr. Caitlin Lightcap. We met in a scientific convention a few years back. You have not been heard of ever since the creation of the engine, though, and tracking you down so that I can send this letter required some effort. You may have heard of the monster attack on San Francisco. Even as I write this, the Air Force is going to bomb Manila with SGE bombs. Me and my colleague, Dr. Lars Gottlieb, are developing an idea put forth by our fellow scientist Jasper Schoenfield. Enclosed are the documents. We have heard of your invention, the Vivid System, and think it may hold the key to finishing this project. _

_Dr. Caitlin Lightcap_

AUTHOR NOTES:  
This story actually came to be when my brother and I watched Pacific Rim and he remarked how the Jaeger system works like the Vivid System, with both having two participants who merge their minds, sharing emotions and thoughts in order to control one being (Jaeger and Vivid form, respectively). However I don't really want to stop my first Vividred fanfic, so I worked this into a sequel.  
Hope that you will enjoy this story as much as Vividred Operation: More than Meets the eye!


	2. Chapter 2

_To: Dr. Caitlin Lightcap_

_I've enclosed the data me and my apprentice gathered. We were successful in adapting the Vivid System into your concept and hope that this project gets the green light. I'm also developing some models on my own-I'd ask for your permission to use your data, but I'm already using it, hahaha._

_Dr. Isshiki Kenjirou_

The Jaeger project was approved immediately. With the use of the modified version of the Vivid System-the Jaeger system- the humans were able to fight off the Kaiju. Dr. Isshiki created his own models as well, but the Incarnate Engine was never attacked, so the units never saw use. The world seemed safe… until that day.

"_What is happening?" Starscream walked around the room. "Your pets are losing!"  
"Patience, Cybertronian. We have been around much longer than you are. You shall see the power of our creatures."  
"You better show them to me now, " the decepticon replied. "Or I'll blow you all to pieces."  
"Know your place, Cybertonian. But… fine. This next one will be different."_

JAEGER BASE-UNITED STATES  
Raleigh and his brother, Yancy were pilots of the Gipsy Danger. Today, the two are once again headed into battle.  
"You heard the initial report, this is one of the biggest yet," Raleigh said.  
Yancy laughed. "Feeling scared, brother?"  
"No way. Come on, let's do this."  
The jaeger made its way on the ocean.  
"Here it comes!"  
The Kaiju appeared from underwater.  
"Ready?" Yancy asked.  
"More than ready," Raleigh replied.  
The giant Kaiju appeared beneath the waves.  
"It's a big one all right," Raleigh said.  
Gipsy Danger attacked, punching the Kaiju one after the other, leaving no room for any counterattacks. "And now for the finishing blow!"  
Gipsy Danger fired it's cannon point blank, bringing the Kaiju down.  
"And that should wrap it up," Yancy said.  
"Yeah, let's go home-"  
Suddenly the cockpit of the Jaeger was ripped open, and Raleigh saw his brother being taken by the Kaiju-it's still alive-and now he feels his brother's pain as he dies, but he has no time to pause. Taking control of the jaeger, he killed the Kaiju, then made his way to shore.

WEEK LATER  
"This is bad," Rei said, as she watched the news.  
"Is the system broken?" Akane asked.  
"No, they're getting smarter," Rei answered. "That Kaiju attacked the cockpit. I think things are about to go from bad to worse."

Dr. Isshiki watched as the space bridge was repaired. He had seen the news .The Kaiju have been taking down Jaegers one after the other. He found it disturbing. However Himawari was already working on it, and there were more pressing matters at the moment.  
Left on this world after the Decepticon attacks, the Space Bridge was the only way to contact the Autobots. And Starscream attacked it, preventing them for calling for backup. It was clear that the Decepticon Air Commander was, in a way, behind this. It would be great if the Space Bridge would be fixed in time, but the construction of the Jaeger units already took lots of time and effort, so fixing the bridge proved to be a challenge.

UN BASE  
Stacker Pentecost shook his head. "Sir, if you would just give us some time, resources-"  
"No," said one of the representatives. "The Jaeger program had it's chance. The Life Wall program is now our best option against the threat of the Kaiju."  
"But-"  
"That is enough. We will cut off support from the Jaeger Program in one month," the UN representative said.

Later the Vivid team was watching the news broadcast.  
"The Jaeger project will now be disabled," the reporter said. "In place of it, the Life Wall project will be used to protect us from the Kaiju."  
"What nonsense is this?" Wakaba said. "_A wall?_ They could keep Kaiju at bay, maybe, but you still need to eliminate them."  
"Is everything going to be okay?" Aoi asked.  
"Who knows?" Rei said. "We may have to sortie soon, you know."  
"In that case, we have to be ready," Akane said. "We must make sure our bonds are stronger than ever!"  
At that moment, Dr. Isshiki walked in the room.  
"Surely you've heard the news. However I haven't given up on the Jaeger project. Blue Island will become the new base of operations for the Jaegers."  
"How is that possible?" Rei asked.  
"The UN will be focusing building the wall here, because of the Engine. All remaining Jaegers will be used to protect the walls. But I have talked to Marshal Stacker Pentecost, the commander of the Jaegers. He agrees with me-we need to find a way to defeat them, once and for all."

2 WEEKS LATER  
Blue Island was full of activity. The Jaegers were held in special hangars, and all around maintenance crews worked to make sure everything was functioning well.  
"Wow," Akane said. "These jaeger look so cool!" She and her friends were visiting for the first time. Until now, only Himawari had been to the new base.  
"They may be," a woman said. "But they're also our only hope for this world. I'm Mako Mori, the director of the Jaeger refurbishment project," the woman said.  
"I'm Akane Isshiki," Akane replied. And these are-"  
"I've heard all about you. You've saved the world-twice. Let's hope we can do that again." She looked at her watch. "Marshal Pentecost should be arriving right now, with the new pilot. I have to go."  
"Can we meet him?" Aoi asked.  
"Sure, why not. Come on."

Raleigh was deep in thought as the helicopter descended.  
After the disastrous battle with the Kaiju, he resigned from the program and ended working on the Life Wall. He was summoned here by Stacker Pentecost, his former commander , who now sat in the Helicopter's front seat together with the pilot.  
The helicopter finally landed. Pentecost was greeted immediately by a Japanese woman, followed by a group of young girls.  
"This is Mako Mori," Pentecost said. "She's the head of the Jaeger refurbishment program."  
Mako shook hands with Raleigh. "I'm Raleigh Beckett," he said as he shook hands. Then he looked at the girls. "And you are…"  
"You may have heard of them. They're the Vivid team," Pentecost said. "They've protected the Engine from countless threats."  
Raleigh nodded. He had indeed heard of them. But he never expected them to be so.. "young."  
"Excuse me?" Rei said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But you're all so young, I find it hard to believe…"  
"Well, that's not the first time we've been called that," Himawari said.  
"But I heard you're all very capable, and the Jaeger system is based on the system you guys use. I think we owe a lot from you guys."  
Himawari nodded. "Well, I guess…"  
"She helped adapt the system," Wakaba said. "She's really smart!"  
Himawari blushed. "Wakaba…"  
Raleigh laughed. "Okay. See you around, girls."

"Can we really trust him?" Wakaba said.  
"Why?" Aoi asked. "He seemed nice."  
"Yeah, but he's not eager to jump back into the cockpit, either," Wakaba replied.  
"His brother died while connected to the system," Rei said. "If that happened to me, I wouldn't be so eager too."  
"I have to meet with Dr. Isshiki below," Himawari said. "See you." She ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
"We all seem so busy," Akane said. "I thought we could finally spend our days together as regular friends."  
"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Rei said, giving Akane a kiss on the forehead. "Let's return home for now. There's nothing else for us to do here."


End file.
